hoppity_hooperfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wigglesworth Project Episode 2/script
This is the script for the second episode of "The Wigglesworth Project" written by Aaron Doan Productions and rectified by Fabrice Rockman. Characters * Narrator (voiced by Fabrice Rockman) * Hoppity Hooper * Tempest Shadow * The Mane Six * Waldo Wigglesworth * Fillmore Bear * Susan Swivelhips Script *'Aaron Doan Productions Logo'* *'Fabrice Rockman Logo'* Sally.exe: Continued Nightmare/Eye of Three - Title Screen *'The Wigglesworth Project intro'* Episode 2: Here comes trouble! Narrator: On the previous episode of "The Wigglesworth Project", Hoppity Hooper and his friends arrived in the village of Ponyville. There, he met his favourite idol - Princess Twilight Sparkle. But then, all the ponies saw a giant ship arriving in the usually peaceful village. Who could it be? Let's figure it out in today's episode! Sonic.exe: The Spirits of Hell (Round 1) - Exeller Theme Hoppity Hooper: I wonder who is inside that ship. *'the ship lands on Ponyville'* Tempest Shadow: *'arrives on Equestria'* Greetings, ponies of Ponyville. I am Tempest Shadow, and as the leader of the Storm Kingdom, I am here to bring chaos in Equestria,! *'notices Hoppity Hooper and his friends'* Well... What do we have here? Some non-ponies around here... I might as well have some fun with them... *'evil laugh'* Hoppity Hooper: If you ever attempt to kill my biggest idol, I swear you'll regret it! *'jumps at Tempest Shadow'* Twilight Sparkle: H-Hoppity! Tempest Shadow: *'grabs Hoppity Hooper by the neck'* You foolish creature! You are no match for me! I might eat your frog legs after this. Hoppity Hooper: Twilight! Help me! Twilight Sparkle: *'charges towards Tempest Shadow'* Tempest Shadow: *'makes Team Hopppity and Twilight Sparkle disappear'* *'evil laugh'* Super Mario All-Stars - Underground (SMB.1 and 3) *'Hoppity Hooper, his friends and The Mane Six wake up'* Hoppity Hooper: Where are we? Waldo Wigglesworth: Looks like we've ended up in the underground. There's got to be an exit around here somewhere. Fillmore Bear: Okay, why in the world did that Tempest Shadow send us in the goddamn underground?! This is ridiculous! Applejack: What in the hay is that supposed to mean? Waldo Wigglesworth: What the flip was that? Twilight Sparkle: These are my best friends. And together, we are the Mane Six. Hoppity Hooper: Oh, hello there! Fluttershy: Oh... My... Pinkie Pie: *'gasp'* Rarity: What kind of ruffians are those?! I ain't letting them touch me! Twilight Sparkle: This is not the time to insult them, Rarity! We have to get back to Equestria before Tempest Shadow causes damage to Ponyville! Rainbow Dash: Exactly, Rarity! If we don't get going, our world will plunged in chaos for all eternity! Rarity: ... Right, we have a village to protect. Twilight Sparkle: Hoppity? Think you can lead the way? Hoppity Hooper: Sure thing, Twilight! Come on, you guys- I mean, girls! Let's go! Pinkie Pie: Weeee! Let's go! Narrator: And so, Hoppity Hooper and his friends lead the Mane Six back to the surface in order to save Ponyville. Along the way, they went through a green pipe and arrived underwater. Super Mario All-Stars - Underwater (SMB.3) Hoppity Hooper: Woah, we are underwater. Pinkie Pie: Oh, I feel like throwing a party underwater! Fillmore Bear: Then let's party! Narrator: Will there really be a party under the sea? And how will it turn out? Tune in next time for Hoppity Hooper starring In "A party underwater? The queen has arrived under the sea!". Coolio - Gangsta's Paradise (Final Boss remix by YuzoBoy) Credits roll Will there really be a party under the sea? To find out, SUBSCRIBE Category:Scripts